


A Walk

by homestuckproblematic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, awkward boys being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckproblematic/pseuds/homestuckproblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk

Let’s take a walk, he says, it’ll be fun, he says. It had been a silent walk, and though it was fun, being lost is not exactly ideal. 

You’re back is against a tree, where you had stopped to rest. One of his arms is resting on the tree above your head, the other is on your side. It was a pretty wide tree.

“What are you doing?”

Dave stops, his face right in front of yours, and shrugs. “You said you felt like you were a terrible kisser and that you needed help, so who better to critique you than yours truly?”

You stare at him and exclaim, “I never said that!”

He chuckles, and you can feel his warm breath against your lips. “You talk in your sleep, bro. You kept going on and on to someone that you’re not a good kisser and blah blah blah. So I thought you might as well be judged by the best.” 

You remember that dream very vividly, and you especially remember who you were talking to. You roll your eyes, trying to hide your slight nervousness. “Who deemed you the best?”

“Everybody,” he says with a very straight face, though that’s usually what his face looks like. You still wonder what he looks like without his shades on. “So are we gonna do this or not?”

You sigh, gathering up enough courage to say, “I guess so. I’ll just apologize in advance. I’m so sorry.”

“Come on dude, you can’t be that bad of a kisser.”

“Then you’ve never met me.”

“How can you know if you’ve never even kissed anybody before?”

You look into his eyes, just barely visible through the dark tint of his aviators. You still can’t see the color. You want to know the color of his eyes. You scoff. “Because shut up. Shut up is why.”

“So basically, you’re afraid that whoever you’re crushin’ on won’t like you because you’ve never kissed anyone, therefore you will always be a bad kisser.”

You glare at him, knowing he’s mocking you. “Okay, you know what, just shut up and kiss me.”

So he does.

It’s weird at first. He simply places his lips on yours, and you feel very awkward, and you’re sure your cheeks are bright red. Then he starts really kissing you, and you start really kissing him, and that’s when the awkwardness begins to fade. He mumbles things to you while he’s kissing you, pointers on what to do or what to do better. _Tilt your head more this way, calm down, stop breathing so hard through your nose, put your hands here, tilt your head up more, calm down, John_ , and you finally feel like you know what you’re doing. 

The only thing that’s getting in the way is your glasses, which are knocking against each other, uncomfortably bumping your nose and just making things harder than they look to be in movies. Seeing this as more of an opportunity, you reach up to take Dave’s aviators off his his face. As soon as your fingertips touch the cool metal, he grabs your wrists and pulls away. 

He looks you dead in the eye as he says, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

You falter, your eyes now looking anywhere but at his. “Well, our glasses were getting in the way, and since your’s are bigger than mine I just thought I would take them off.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Egbert, but a Strider never takes off his shades.”

You snort. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I just thought that to be better at kissing, I need to know what it’s like kissing with nothing getting in the way.” You’re glad you can come up with quick lies like that. Pranks have helped you greatly.

He sighs. “Yeah, okay, you know what, I’ll make an exception, just this one time, just for you. Just… try not to freak out, okay?”

“Okay…?” You’re a little confused on what there is to be freaked out about.

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath and slides them off his face, his eyes closing for a brief second before looking at you through thick blond lashes. Oh. _Oh._

“Your eyes…” you whisper, not quite knowing what to say. He seems to take this the wrong way and looks down, focusing in the ground

“Yeah, I know, they’re horrible, and ugly, and demonic. I can put the shades back on if you want me to. Or I can just leave.”

“No, no, I don’t want you to at all. Your eyes are… cool. They’re really, _really_ cool.”

“No, they’re not. I’m sorry, I should’ve just kept ‘em on-”

“ _Dave_ ,” You say harshly. He bright red eyes meet your eyes again. You never noticed the light dusting of freckles on the tops of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. “Your eyes are beautiful.” He looks so vulnerable without anything protecting his eyes. You can’t take it anymore.

You kiss him again.

It’s quicker and more heated than before, and also easier without his shades or his mumbled words of advice. He doesn’t say anything as you wind your fingers through his hair, his hands on your hips. In fact, he makes no noise at all until you try something you’ve only ever seen people in movies do. You gently bite his bottom lip. And he _moans_. You do it again, just a little harder, and he moans _again_ , though it was quieter and you can tell he tried to hide it. You try not to laugh at the thought of Dave Strider coming unraveled under your touch, but a few puffs of air come out instead. He pulls away instantly, and he glares at you. You actually laugh this time.

“Stop laughing at me. I’ll admit that went just a little farther than I anticipated. But hey, you’re not that bad a kisser anymore.”

“I learned from the best,” you say, still grinning.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about your crush turning you down now, once you kiss her or whatever.”

“Her? I never said my ‘crush’ was a girl.”

He gasps very dramatically. “So what I’m hearing is my little ‘no homo’ John is suddenly ‘all homo’ John? Am I hearing this right? Maybe I should get hearing aids.”

Because your hands are still in his hair, you use this to your advantage and pull, causing him to wince. 

“Alright, okay, I’m done, I’m done. I think _he’ll_ like it then.”

It was now or never. “Well, _did_ you like it?”

“Did _I_ like it? Why would it matter if I- oh. Oh.” He attempts to look you in the eye, but you glance elsewhere, nervousness probably clear on your face. “John, look at me.” You still refuse.

That is until he puts his hands on your cheeks and forces you to look at him. He looks over your face and especially at your eyes as if he’s looking for something. Then he smiles, a real, rare, genuine smile. “You aren’t lying,” he whispers, “you aren’t lying. You’ve got to be fucking with me, but you’re not. You’re not fucking lying.” He kisses your face, all over your face, causing you to giggle like a madman, before he kisses your lips again. 

You hold hands as you find your way to his house where, after he invites you in, you properly asked him to be your boyfriend. Of course it was awkward, but of course he said yes.

And you are very glad Dave suggested you take that walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fic and decided to post it! I'm trying to be more active on this account again, so I'm also working on my multi-chapter fic again! I have no idea when I'll update that again, but for now, have a oneshot.


End file.
